


【盾冬】狼入狮口

by 3laughter



Series: 盾冬 [5]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Bucky Barnes, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 12:34:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20135521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3laughter/pseuds/3laughter
Summary: 巴基在冷冻仓里睡了一觉，再睁开眼时发现自己温和正派的好兄弟好像变异了。狮盾X白狼，大胡子盾尽情欺负独臂狼冬，有点糟糕





	【盾冬】狼入狮口

1.

巴基坐在草地上晒太阳。

三天前他被从冷冻状态唤醒，托苏瑞公主的福，九头蛇在他脑子里植入的那些东西已经再也无法控制他的行动，他终于得以做回完整的詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯，像一个普普通通的退役军人那样提着包裹，在新房子前清点自己为数不多的所有物——日记本，旧T恤，几把没有子弹的枪，卷了刃的军刀……

哦，还有满身洗不掉的血债。

瓦坎达的阳光很好，暖洋洋地晒进他封冻已久的骨血，巴基眯起眼，不期然从记忆的角落里扒拉出了很久很久以前刚参军的自己对于和平生活的设想——他当然不能死在战场上，小史蒂薇还在布鲁克林等他，他得多杀几个纳粹，多挣一些军功，战争结束后风风光光地回去，把军饷拿给史蒂夫办画展，还不够就继续打工挣钱，等史蒂夫出名了（他画得那么好，出名不是理所当然的吗？）再换成史蒂夫养他。

后来史蒂夫也上了战场，他的设想就变成了两人退役之后合伙买一幢白色的房子，最好还带个小花园，然后每天一起晨跑、一起去买东西，史蒂夫的厨艺实在太差了所以做饭估计得由他负责，他可以去找瑞贝卡借几本菜谱……稍微坏一点的情况下，如果他们从战场回来有谁缺胳膊少腿，那就在傍晚的时候互相搀扶着去散步。

结果老天和他开了这么大一个玩笑，退役生活晚了七十年不说，唯一实现的居然只有“缺胳膊少腿”这条。

巴基随手薅了根草叼在嘴里，晃晃悠悠地站起来，他用了七十年去适应金属臂的重量，现在骤然少了那几十磅难免会不习惯，走路时重心不自觉地就往右边偏，虽然不至于摔倒但脚步也显得有点踉跄，他皱着眉调整姿势，尽量将两肩像正常人一样端平，但刚刚迈出两步就被藏在草丛里的石块绊了一下，顿时失去平衡地向前倒去。

一只有力的手臂揽住他的腰，堪堪阻止了他脸着地的命运，巴基借着腰间的力道站稳脚跟，然后听到身后的人带着笑意的声音：“你的衣服是怎么回事？”

这嗓音他再熟悉不过了，巴基尴尬地扯了下自己身上特查拉赞助的“瓦坎达传统服饰”，转身想给老朋友来个重逢的拥抱，结果在看清他的样子时忍不住笑出声来：“你的脸又是怎么回事？”

前美国队长轮廓分明的颧骨与下巴几乎全盖在了浓密的胡须之下，脸颊上还沾着脏兮兮的灰尘，简直像是在丛林里流浪了几个月一样。被冷冻的时间对巴基来说只是睡了一觉，在他的概念里离上次见到史蒂夫还不到一周，因此一时对挚友的新形象接受度不太良好：“你是被丢到无人荒岛上了吗？”

“我出完任务就立刻赶了过来，还没来得及洗澡。”史蒂夫抹了把脸，沾着血迹的战术手套把脸弄得更脏，“不过胡子是我自己想留的，我不想走在街上被人认出来——不好看？”

比上次见面时长长了不少的头发向后梳起，露出宽阔的额头与锋锐的眉骨，神色间少了几分严谨自持，多了几分野性，只有深蓝的眼睛还是一如既往的明亮，巴基看了他一会儿，用仅剩地右手帮他擦掉眼角下的一块脏污，笑着说：“好看。”

史蒂夫似乎松了一口气：“我刚刚在飞机上还在想如果你认不出我是谁该怎么办。”

“……你觉得胡子和发型的变化能比你打了血清的变化大吗？”

“嘿，那时候我至少脸没变。”

“其实脸上肉变多了，不过我总能认出你——”巴基顿了顿，补充道，“除非你变成红骷髅那样。”

史蒂夫被脑中的画面吓得打了个哆嗦，看到巴基唇边的坏笑才反应过来他是故意的，于是干脆弯下身一使力把他抗在肩上，大手往他挺翘的臀部轻轻拍了一巴掌：“中士，戏弄长官应该怎么罚？”

巴基浮夸地“嗷”了一声，然后直截了当地指向不远处的帐篷：“我的床在那里。”

“意图贿赂，罪加一等。”史蒂夫状似不赞同地摇摇头，抬脚朝那个帐篷走去，“你就住在这种地方？”

“挺好的，特查拉让我先住在宫殿里，但他们的床太软了。”巴基紧紧抓着他背部的制服布料防止自己掉下去，“我想自己建一个木屋——”

“我和你一起。”史蒂夫掀开帐篷上的亚麻布，躬身带着巴基钻进去，“你轻了好多，我得去向特查拉抗议瓦坎达的伙食了。”

“拜托，史蒂夫。”巴基仰躺在被子上翻了个白眼，“我轻了整整一只胳膊——还是合金的。”

帐篷里空间不大，勉强放得下简陋的地铺和一些生活用杂物，比起“房间”更像是“巢穴”，这会儿塞进两个超级战士便更显逼仄，似乎连氧气都变得稀薄，史蒂夫双手撑在他肩膀两侧，居高临下地俯视着他，像一只摁着猎物思考该从哪里下口的猛兽，巴基被他这样注视着，脊背上本能地升起一股战栗，不禁挑起眉调笑道：“看来你准备大干一场了，哥们？”

史蒂夫低下头咬他的耳朵，湿热的气流吹拂进耳孔里：“I can do this all day。”

微硬的胡须扎着颈侧的皮肤，激起一阵痒痛，巴基缩了缩脖子，立刻就被掰过下巴吻住了嘴唇，史蒂夫的吻还是和以前一样温柔又强势，热烈地用唇齿的摩擦和碰撞传达爱意，巴基对这个很熟悉，毕竟史蒂夫的吻技至少95%都是和他练出来的，剩下的5%纯粹是天赋，但现在嘴唇上毛刺刺的触感又带来了另一种新奇，巴基伸手覆上史蒂夫的侧脸，手指磨蹭着他茂密的毛发，几乎错觉自己是在抚摸雄狮的鬃毛。

一吻结束时两个人都有些气喘，史蒂夫捏了捏巴基被胡子蹭红的下巴，难得促狭地问：“感觉怎么样？”

“很扎。”巴基诚实地回答，“感觉像在吻别人。”

史蒂夫沉默了两秒，猛地将他提起来面朝下压进了被子里，巴基猝不及防被枕头糊了一脸，反射性想撑着身子爬起来，但史蒂夫扣住他的右手反剪在了背后，更重地把他禁锢在原地，巴基这才察觉到不妙，艰难地从枕头堆里抬起脸来喊：“史蒂夫，我错啦——”

史蒂夫不理他，另一只手从他长袍的下摆钻进去，顺着小腿往上摸，指腹粗糙的老茧蹭过腿弯的皮肤，巴基打了个哆嗦，不太认真地挣扎了几下，见毫无效果只好又趴了回去，闷在枕头里的声音听起来有些无奈：“放开我，这样我没法呼吸。”

史蒂夫对此的回应是抽掉他脑袋下的枕头扔到一边：“可以了吗？”

“……随便吧。”巴基彻底放弃了，怏怏地把脑袋搁在被子的边界处，鼻端几乎能嗅到隔着帐篷底的防水布传递过来的青草气息，史蒂夫爱不释手地在他大腿根部揉揉捏捏，扯掉他的内裤往细嫩的股沟里摸索，巴基想了想还是决定给自己争取点福利，于是说，“那边的罐子里有苏瑞给的的护手霜。”

在长袍下作乱的手离开了一会儿，接着是几声瓶瓶罐罐碰撞的脆响，沾满滑腻液体的手指又探了过来，熟门熟路地找到臀缝深处那个紧闭的小口，试探地揉了两下便顶开褶皱钻进了内部，巴基喘了口气，支起膝盖方便他动作，却在吞进两个指节时突然惊恐地瞪大了眼睛。

“等等、你……”

护手霜是用来保护断臂处萎缩的皮肤的，质感柔滑细腻，抹上去之后很快就会被吸收，但现在被送入他后穴的液体明显带有颗粒感，黏腻的触感也和护手霜相去甚远，巴基一时间后颈的汗毛都竖了起来，竭力回过头向史蒂夫投去谴责的目光，被困住的右手努力挣动：“你用的是什么？”

史蒂夫把左手边的小罐子拿给他看：“你说的护手霜。”

罐子里装满了浅红色的胶状物，混着黑色的小颗粒和指甲盖大小的红色固体，还散发着一股清甜的香味——是住在隔壁山坡的邻居送过来的草莓酱，纯手工制作，果肉都没有完全打碎，用来涂面包或者夹三明治都是很好的选择，但绝对没可能用来当润滑剂。

史蒂夫绝对是在报复。巴基恼羞成怒地抬腿踹他，反而被在体内的敏感点上狠狠地抠了一记，肠壁受惊地绞紧手指，果酱里细小的颗粒在挤压下存在感愈发明显，激起的刺痒像电流般抽打着脊椎，巴基瞬间便卸了力，伏在枕头里大口地喘气，腰也软软地塌了下去，史蒂夫顺势捞起他的腰把他摆成跪趴的姿势，第三根手指也挤进穴口，并在一起模仿性交的频率来回抽送，指尖顶着内壁脆弱的凹陷快速抖动，巴基溢出半声没憋住的呻吟，好不容易重获自由的手抬起来似乎是想将身后的大个子推开，最终却无力地搁回了被单上，手指将布料抓住几道深刻的折痕。

略显急躁的扩张没有持续很久，粗硬的手指将穴肉搅得柔软湿润之后便退了出去，另一个炽热的东西顶上了穴口，巴基烫得一抖，在阴茎挤开不住收缩的环状肌慢慢挺入内部时痛哼了一声，四倍血清的超级战士尺寸傲人，硬度也可圈可点，他很久没有遭受过入侵的后穴吞咽起来十分吃力，撕裂的疼痛从敏感的神经末梢传递到大脑，巴基皱着眉努力调整呼吸，声音也因强烈的饱涨感而有些发颤：“今天、唔……怎么这么没耐心？”

“已经过了两年，巴基。”史蒂夫覆在他背后，湿热的吐息喷撒在他的后颈，“我一开始几乎每一天都梦到你醒了，后来又梦到你永远都醒不过来，我真的很害怕……”

他语气里带着不易察觉的恐慌和疲惫，手臂紧紧箍着巴基的腰，像是要通过这个来确认对方的存在，巴基永远对这样的史蒂夫没辙，便偏过头亲吻他乱糟糟的发顶：“抱歉，让你等了这么久。”

“多久我都会等。”史蒂夫摇了摇头，胡茬和发尾蹭得他后颈发痒，“我唯一怕的就是当你醒来的时候我已经成了老头子，出去散个步别人都以为我们是父子。”

巴基这下是真的喷笑出声，笑得上气不接下气，被史蒂夫掐着腰狠狠捅进最深处也还在一边抽气一边断断续续地笑，史蒂夫有点恼羞成怒地啃咬他后颈的皮肤，下身惩罚般碾着他的前列腺小幅度顶弄，巴基很快就没有余力再嘲笑他了，逐渐升温的快感侵蚀进肢体的每一个角落，战栗从肉体相接的部位扩散开来，连手臂都开始轻微地发抖，他难耐地舔了舔嘴唇，软下嗓音求饶道：“慢点，兄弟……”

史蒂夫停了一秒，然后变本加厉地操进他的甬道深处，草莓酱被打成黏滑的液体缓缓从穴口淌出，仍留在体内的颗粒随着阴茎的每一次挺入而摩擦着娇嫩的内壁，巴基“呜呜”地哼了几声，腰身扭动着想缓解这过火的刺激，又被几下狠顶撞得几乎喘不上气，手一软，整个人跌进被子里，全身的重量都压在了肩膀上，他呼吸困难地试图重新爬起来，但身后力度不减的抽插夺走了他全部的力气，他几次想支起仅剩的右手都因为直击重点的顶弄重新软倒下去，只能随着史蒂夫操干的节奏被撞得摇摇晃晃，脸颊到脖颈浮起了汹涌的红潮，扎在脑后的小辫子也蹭得散乱开来，微长的发尾被汗水打湿，一缕一缕地粘在颈侧。

史蒂夫将他的长袍撩到腰际，挺翘的臀部与两条长腿便全部暴露在了空气中，臀肉上还泛着拍打出的红印，巴基有点羞耻地蜷缩起脚趾，感觉自己简直就是只被狮子斗败的头狼，丢了领地和族群，还得被以这样的姿势按在地上宣誓主权，真是悲惨又委屈——史蒂夫发现他在走神，不满地撞了一下他前列腺的位置，巴基闷哼一声，硬得笔直的阴茎喷出一小股透明的液体，滴在堆叠的布料上晕出一小片湿迹。

史蒂夫耿耿于怀地控诉：“你不专心。”

巴基微微侧过身缓解左肩的压力，闻言叹了口气：“史蒂夫，让我看看你。”

史蒂夫捉住他肌肉匀称但仍然显得纤细的小腿，就着插入的姿势将他翻了个面，阴茎就势在穴里狠狠地碾过一圈，巴基在这样的刺激下险些直接射出来，还没缓过劲又被托着脊背抱离床面，面对面以坐姿摁在了那根超级棍子上。重力作用下阴茎顶进了前所未有的深度，撑得内部的软肉一阵痉挛，巴基被这一下捅得两眼发黑，困难地伸手抓住史蒂夫的肩膀想稳住身形，膝盖颤巍巍地支起来一点，又被毫不留情地按下去，刚抽出来一些的性器又原封不动地捅了回去，瞬间便逼出了巴基的惨哼，灰绿的眼睛也蒙上了一层水雾。

史蒂夫将他的手从自己肩膀上掰下来，扣着手腕背到身后，巴基疑惑地看了他一眼，不知道他这是什么意思，等体内的阴茎开始又快又狠地抽送时才惊觉自己完全没有可以借力的地方，整个身体的重心都落在含着根大滚子的屁股上，不一会儿就被撞得东倒西歪，刚憋下去的眼泪冲破眼眶的束缚滚落到脸颊。

“操！史蒂夫你这、啊啊！”

尖叫的尾音接近无声，巴基脱力地向前倾倒，额头抵着史蒂夫的颈窝，高亢的呻吟里夹杂着丢脸的哭腔，他的甬道被捅得又肿又热，尽全力扭动挣扎也没法从史蒂夫的禁锢中脱身，只能随着顶弄的频率而颠簸，他少了一只手臂，史蒂夫便也只需要用一只手就能制住他，空闲的手则从衣服的下摆摸进去肆意揉捏他胸上的软肉，本来就被欲望激得敏感至极的身体哪经得起这种捉弄，没被揉两下便像过了电似地颤抖不止，史蒂夫用胡茬磨蹭他通红的脖颈，两根指头捏住他小巧的乳头揉搓，下身凶猛地顶着他的前列腺来回碾磨，巴基咬着嘴唇不断抽气，脊背受不住地弓起来，两颗眼珠子被生理性的泪水浸得可怜兮兮的，他快射了，但是前端一直空落落地得不到抚慰，涨得青筋暴起也无法释放，他扭了扭腰想在史蒂夫的制服上蹭一下，史蒂夫却早有准备地往后退开，同时更紧地捉着他的手不让他自己去碰。

“呜、史蒂夫！不行……”巴基胸膛剧烈地起伏，焦躁又难受地咬住史蒂夫制服的布料，“帮帮我……”

史蒂夫确实帮忙了，他将巴基的身体紧紧箍在怀里，锁住他的所有反抗，然后再次加快速度顶撞那个已经肿起来的小凹陷，巴基脊背控制不住地打着哆嗦，喉咙里溢出不成调的呜咽，已经过载的快感不断往上继续叠加，冲得他脑子里一片混沌，除了对释放的渴望以外什么也没剩下，他闭着眼睛，浑浑噩噩地被抱着又干了几分钟，终于无可抑制地仰起头，阴茎前端怒张的小口里溢出几股浓稠的精液，顺着柱身缓缓淌下。

前列腺高潮远比普通的高潮来得绵长，巴基虚弱地喘着气，被放开的手软绵绵地垂在身侧，兀自颤抖了好一会儿才从余韵中找回一丝神智，史蒂夫进攻的动作没有停，硕大的龟头一下又一下地撞上他处于不应期的敏感点，疼痛与酸胀混合成另一种更加恐怖的冲动在下腹越聚越多，巴基愣了一下，接着奋力挣扎试图推开他，惊慌之下连呼喊都破了音：“不！史蒂夫、停下！啊啊！……”

大量微黄的尿液从垂软的阴茎里汩汩涌出，将本来就一塌糊涂的被子弄得更加糟糕，巴基死死咬着嘴唇，羞愤得连耳尖都红了一片，鼻腔里细微的吸气声听上去像是委屈的抽噎，而史蒂夫在甬道剧烈的收缩中射进他的体内，这会儿轻轻拍抚着他的背部，语带关切：“还好吗？”

巴基花了两分钟才勉强找回自己的声音，有气无力地往他毛茸茸的脸上锤了一拳：“……混蛋。”

史蒂夫也不在意，伸手将他已经完全变成废布的长袍整个剥下来，擦掉他下腹的脏污：“我今天其实很早就来了，就站在你身后不到十米的地方，你坐在那里没有发现我。”他把巴基赤裸的身体裹到怀里，下巴抵着对方的发顶，“你当时在想什么？”

巴基一怔，然后笑着扯了扯他的胡子：“在想……我以前对于平静生活的那些美好的设想里，最重要的部分其实已经实现了。”

“哪一部分？”

“和你一起。”

END

整天日冬感觉有点单调，日只狼换换口味……

Q：为什么分别两年狮盾敢欺负狼冬，分别七十年盾却老老实实不欺负冬？

A：怕被铁拳砸成智障，只好先憋着等待时机。


End file.
